I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an in-ceiling mounting of monitoring cameras of the type to observe persons within a predetermined monitored area. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved arrangement for mounting such monitoring cameras as a part of a suspended ceiling, wherein the camera is enclosed, and if desired, so as to be obscured from the persons being observed but readily accessible from below when such access is required.
II. Prior Art
It is not uncommon, particularly in places of business, to use suspended ceilings. Such ceilings include a rectangular forming framework of inverted T-shaped strip members that are hung from a structural ceiling by wires, hangers, or the like. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,999 there is disclosed a mounting arrangement for a monitoring camera which is installed as a normal ceiling panel. Unfortunately, such an arrangement lacks stability against lateral movement and the arrangement itself must also be hung from the structural ceilings by wires or hangers. There is a need for an improved arrangement, wherein no ceiling suspension of the mounting arrangement is required and wherein such arrangement is supported solely by the T-shaped strips. Additionally, the arrangement of the present invention can conveniently be dropped in place and suspended only by strip members without the need of means for independently supporting the arrangement from the ceiling and can be removed without the need of detatching the arrangement from its own independent ceiling support.